


Of Oxymoron, Personification and Metaphor

by Irony_Is_Life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Is_Life/pseuds/Irony_Is_Life
Summary: “A poet huh? So, do you also put your head in the oven or sleep in a coffin before you write a quartet?”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Of Oxymoron, Personification and Metaphor

**Oxymoron :** _a combination of contradictory or incongruous words_

The moment that you’ve stumbled out of the locker, your mind had been immediately plagued with intrusive and rapid thoughts. Questioning every intent and situation that’s been happening to you at this very moment. It doesn’t help that you we’re mostly alone as you’d explore the confines of the academy on your own, not seeing another human being for the next few minutes.

Until you’ve come across a vivacious and sparkling blonde female in front of you with another male trailing behind her like a lost and timid puppy. You’ve understood his stance and own sentiments since you’re also not comfortable with meeting other people as well. Furthermore, your quiet demeanor and reclusive attitude wasn’t pleasing to a whole set of crowds.

You’ve later learned that their names are Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara.

Against your better judgment, you’ve trotted along with them surmising that it’s not advisable to be mostly alone in a foreign place like this even though you’re a recluse and being alone is as normal as breathing oxygen in your lungs.

Colorful clothes, interesting personalities and remarkable appearances flashed in your senses, marking them inside your mind as you met other people.

Nevertheless, there’s one person who stood out the most to you. There always had been in every occasion or in every large crowd in a party.

He was currently having a playful conversation………..more like an endless teasing about the other male with white, spiky hair who seemed to be offended by his manner of bantering with him. The occasional ‘robophobia’ exclamations from the other male only made the laughter grew more mischievous and mirthful from the playful male who wore a checkered scarf.

A flurry of movements and brief introductions from Kaede and Shuichi later, the playful but sharp amethyst eyes bore into you and clashed against your own irises. The everlasting grin and that lilting, airy voice has set you on edge although it wouldn’t show on your muted face and implacable stare.

“I’m ______________, the Ultimate Poet.” You introduced yourself in your usual polite but lax kind of way.

He tilted his head innocently, looking at your face with a sharp kind of interest. “A poet huh? So, do you also put your head in the oven or sleep in a coffin before you write a quartet?”

A deafening silence ensued before you regarded him with a dark, faint amusement. “I didn’t know that you’re a fan of Sylvia Plath and Jon Donne.”

He’d laugh in a cheerful but ruthless kind of way as if a known secret would falsely thread down like a dry, graying silk. Exaggerated words and colorful statements would come tumbling out of his lips like it was nothing.

You later learned that he was Kokichi Ouma. The Ultimate Supreme Leader of an evil, secret organization. Which is not a secret anymore considering on how he prattles that information to each and one of you. He coaxed you in a cruel, kind of way to join you as his second in command.

You dismissed it of course.

And you’d leave it at like that.

* * *

**Personification :** _representation of a thing or abstraction as a person or by the human form_

Rantaro is dead. Kaede is dead. There’s nothing you can do. The first trial had left you in a jarring state. The painful realization that engulfed your brain is that even with the most optimistic type of people, this oppressive situation that you’re all in was bound to make one of you snap in one way or another. You could only watch in dreaded fascination as Kaede was dragged high and high, kissing the sky with a deathly gasp and one last breath before she’d wilted away like a dying rose.

In these moments, your Muse is high like a kite. In its own twisted way, it inspires you at your lowest and vulnerable state. You can produce poetry in sheer happiness and giddiness over something so jovial and memorable.

But nothing beats your own work when you’re depressed and cocooned in too much sadness that you could almost taste the lingering devastation of your own senses.

You were in the middle of writing something new on your desk, stacks of paper were lined up at the side of it when you heard the faint, resounding click of your own door which made you froze.

You don’t want to be paranoid but in a killing game anything could happen.

That is until a blob of familiar lavender locks greeted your line of sight which made you sigh for a bit.

“Didn’t your parents teach you to knock first on someone else’s door before coming in?” You asked dryly.

“Eh? _________-chan I’ve been knocking for 10 times now and you didn’t answer it! So might as well invite myself in.” Kokichi fixed you with an innocent stare again. That’s a blatant lie and you knew it. It’s like a game between the two of you. He’d constantly annoy and prank most of your classmates including you of course. But at the same time, he’d also tried to get your attention most of the time even if it’s in the most aggravating way. You had an inkling that you’re like a small specimen being watched by those deep, amethyst eyes of his under a microscope. You’d ignore the strange fluttering feeling around your stomach or the wild beating of your heart for a moment. You knew better than to fall into his trap like a helpless little mouse for his own strange amusement.

“But that’s a lie isn’t it?”

“You got me! It’s more fun getting inside this way than the boring one which is called knocking.” Kokichi lets out his signature laughter, bouncing up to your bed before you could even protest.

“Is there any reason why you are here?” You’ve gotten used to his antics by now that by acting surprise seemed blasé to you anymore.

“You can’t tell?” Kokichi asked dramatically as a sniffle started to slip past his lips. “I got worried about you not having breakfast and it got boring without seeing your ugly face at the cafeteria! Why you got to be like that? Sooo meeaann!” His eyes were like a faucet now as a stream of faux tears gushed out of his eyes. It had made you wonder sometimes on how he can control his tears easily like that.

“I guess this ugly face of mine is your personal favorite since you like to waste your time whining in my room like this.” You replied casually as you threw him a caramel bar. His own tears had diminished in an instant only to be replaced by a blank expression. You wanted to call it his “thoughtful, analytical” state that rivals a blank slate expression of a robot.

“Wow, I didn’t know that _____________-chan could be this so complacent!” He popped the caramel bar into his mouth, propping his hands behind his neck.

“I only learn from the best.” You played along, offering a small smile before returning to your work again. In the far recesses of your mind, you knew that this was his own strange, twisted kind of way of offering support to you and for a moment, the lethargy had seeped out of your veins. Only to be replaced by a warm fluttering feeling spreading through your chest like a damn virus.

And you’ve been plagued by an unnamed emotion.

* * *

**Metaphor :** _a figure of speech in which a word or phrase literally denoting one kind of object or idea is used in place of another to suggest a likeness or analogy between them_

The moment you knew that Kokichi had bothered you that day inside your room, you should’ve known better than to let your guard down. You immediately knew that there’s a missing piece of paper on the stack of notes lined up at the side of the desk. A groan would’ve left your lips as you had grimly realized that the certain lost poem was the most personal to you.

You could only hope in vain that your hunch is wrong, and he doesn’t have it.

But alas, it seemed like fate had other plans for you that day as your quiet musings under a tree outside of the academy was shattered by that familiar airy and light voice again.

“He was a tornado, blasting his way through my heart without a warning that left me in asunder of thick clouds of hazy passion~”

You froze. Your mind went blank for a second as it confirmed your dreadful realizations. But a strange feeling also crept inside your heart upon hearing your own stanzas leaving his lips, akin to that of a singing Robin in a nest on the beginning of Spring.

Kokichi had plopped suddenly beside you with a Cheshire grin on his face, leaning against the trunk casually.

“Do you also make poems about pranks and Panta?” He asked out of nowhere.

“What………?” You could only mutter as you finally looked at him, you wanted to wipe off that damn smirk on his face.

“Eh? You’re not listening again _____________-chan. How rude.” He chastised her childishly. “Also, who’s the unlucky guy that you’re thirsty about? Jeez, if he only knew how desperate you are maybe he’ll take a pity on you and…………..” He continued blabbering on but you droned them out.

A mixture of emotions stormed inside of you. Cause really? It just made you speechless on how he goes on about your damn poem and seemed to be prattling……………..bordering on criticizing this unnamed subject in your poetry.

Was he envious? No, it couldn’t be. He’s doing that thing again to make you spill whatever mystery lies behind your work. He’s the know-it-all type of person who couldn’t stand a certain piece of thought that leaves him befuddled and bewildered more than anything else. It caused you to let out a few snickers, covering your mouth as you did so.

Kokichi pouted at you, crossing his arms over his chest. How cute.

“How cruel and mean of you to laugh at me like this ______________-chan!” He started to wail again like a five year old child as the crocodile tears streamed out of his eyes.

Maybe. Just maybe. You could get lost on the moment in front of you. To forget briefly that you’re inside the harsh reality of the killing game and anytime one of you could perish like a faceless corpse in the sea of people.

This is foolish. You’re foolish. But you can’t seem to stop your heart from indulging it so.

Maybe it’s the loneliness. Maybe it’s the broken feeling of watching the recent demise of your classmates all over again. You’ve lost count on how many trials have you participated since Kaede and Rantaro’s death.

You’ve become numbed.

You wanted to feel human again.

You wanted to him to see you. Properly.

Bringing out a handkerchief, you leaned closer and wiped away the tears gently from his cheeks. “Hush. Do not cry. It ruins your comely face that I grew fond of.” It came out as a whisper and without any second thought you’ve bestowed a faint, fluttering kiss on his cheek.

You felt him freezing beside you.

You hid a smile and started to walk away before he could respond with a smart, aleck remark.

For now, you foolishly thought that everything was fine and you’re both in another world where everything is crystal clear.

“He was the eye of the storm, a swirling haze of passion that you’re not afraid to get caught on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is random that I had to write this instantly before it gets lost in my brain. Also, I don't own any of the characters from this franchise. I'm a bit late into this fandom but sharing this story anyway. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors as English is not my native language and if the characters are OOC. I tried my best to capture their characters similarly in the game.


End file.
